Destiny
by tommykayketchup
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 4 'Pandora' Naomily. Oneshot.


I replayed that moment over in my head, over and over again.

It never grew old to me.

It was all I could think about.

"_Just give me a fucking….Just…Just give me a…"_

I don't know where my inspiration came from. The brownies probably, it's got to have been the brownies.

Or at least, that's my excuse…

The light hit her face perfectly. I remember her hair shining in the sun, her pale…perfect face just looking back at me.

Her eyes were penetrating mine.

Her lovely light blue eyes twinkling as she blinked.

She made me vulnerable.

If only for that one minute, I know she wanted me too.

I'm sure of it.

I leant in and touched her soft lips with mine.

It was just how I remembered it. The faint sweet taste of her lip balm rested on my tongue.

I pulled away and looked back at her.

She looked shocked but…

She didn't pull away.

"It's…only the drugs, right?"

I nodded frantically.

It wasn't the drugs though.

I couldn't tell her I was madly in love with her.

That'd definitely push her away.

Am I wrong to lie to her?

I looked up, and she leant forwards.

Was she trying to kiss me??

Did she want this too?

Did she want _me_?

I defied listening to reason in my own head, and met her lips with mine.

Her kiss was deeper.

I couldn't resist her.

The way she looked and tasted.

I didn't care about Katie, or Effy, or Panda seeing us together.

It was worth it just to feel her lips on mine.

It was just me and her.

I pulled back and noted her reaction.

She's smiling.

She liked it.

I think…

'You liked that' I teased.

She nibbled her bottom lip, and smiled.

'You're gay'

She giggled at me and then wandered off.

I couldn't resist turning and watching her walk away.

I couldn't help my eyes glancing to her perfectly formed bottom.

What I wouldn't do to touch that. I thought.

If my thoughts were movie ratings, I may as well just be pornography.

My thought train was disrupted by talking upstairs.

'Panda, come out…and you Effy. Come on guys. It's meant to be a _party_'

I recognised that voice.

It was Katie's.

I came back to reality with a thump, and wandered around the house trying to find Naomi.

I was getting worried, she'd left the party.

Left without saying goodbye

Left without kissing my lips one more time…

She wouldn't have left with her pyjamas on, I giggled to myself.

And there she was.

I looked out of the window…and there she was, as plain as day.

Bouncing on the bouncy castle

For obvious reasons, I couldn't help but watch her.

My eyes were fixated on her breasts.

'God, Naomi. You don't half ask for it' I mumbled under my breath.

I giggled as she fell over, and lay down laughing at herself.

She saw me watching, and motioned with her finger to come over to her.

'I'm having so much fun, Ems' She rambled. 'Come bounce with me!"

She took my hand and pulled me onto the bouncy castle.

We bounced for a good 10 minutes, until I lost my footing.

I went crashing into Naomi, and we landed in a heap on the floor.

'That was y-y-your fault Ems, you lezzer'

She wheezed out of breath.

I looked across. Her pyjama top was halfway up her stomach. I couldn't help glancing, and went into one of my crude daydreams.

I was kissing her body downwards until I reached her- 'Ems, you're staring!'

'Sorry! I spaced out!'

She playfully patted me on the arm.

An explosion went off inside at the feel of her skin on mine.

Her hands were on my body.

I rolled over, and straddled her body.

I was in control.

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

I knew what I wanted to do.

And I think she did too.

She placed her hands on my hips, and grazed my skin.

I couldn't resist, and leant down and kissed her.

She kissed me back

Deeply

I rested my hand on her stomach, she rested hers on my back.

She softly pulled me closer into her body, and slipped her tongue inside my mouth.

Kissing me, and caressing my tongue with hers.

I'm in heaven.

Or I was…

She pulled away, and looked over her shoulder.

I followed her glace to a shed.

She gave me a cheeky grin, and made her way.

She slid open the door, and held it open.

I giggled, and climbed in.

I noticed a blown up lilo.

What a weird thing to have in a shed, I thought.

Well. It is Panda's house, I guess.

The door shut.

**Darkness**

I stood there waiting.

She took my hand and led me across the darkened room.

She bit my lower lip, and kissed me softly.

She placed her palms on my shoulders and roughly pushed me onto the lilo.

She climbed aboard me, and continued kissing me, deeply, roughly.

She slid across to my neck kissing me, licking me, wanting me.

I turned my head slightly. Her head fit perfectly into the contours of my neck.

I let out a few soft moans, and she seemed to respond to my enjoyment.

She slowly slid her hand up my pyjama top, and onto my bra.

She softly fondled my breasts, still caressing my neck.

She took her hand from my bra, and slowly slid it down my body.

Each touch was like an electric shock. I couldn't resist her touch.

She stroked my thigh, and then pulled my leg up around her.

I slowly became out of breath, and highly aroused.

I leant forward, and kissed her. I pulled off her top, and froze at the sight of her breasts spilling out of her bra.

I ripped her bra off in a frenzy and kissed and sucked her nipples slightly.

She arched her back, and moaned, looking down at me.

'You are…so…gay' she panted.

She pounced on me. Her now topless body was writhing on top of me.

I used all my power and force, and flipped her over.

I removed my top and bra, and again noted her reaction..

I wanted her.  
She wanted me.


End file.
